The Little Things
by MoonOak
Summary: What if Evelyn and Jack survived and Bobby still got his revenge on the shooter, and they have a little sister I know there’s been a lot of sister fics but this is my own stupid version enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Summery: What if Evelyn and Jack survived and Bobby still got his revenge on the shooter, and did I mention that they have a little sister (I know there's been a lot of sister fics but this is my own stupid version enjoy).

Bobby and Angel sat at the kitchen table as their mom, Evelyn, made them something to eat. Their faces were still sore and bruised from being 'interrogated'. Evelyn recovered really well, she only had a slight scar but that didn't stop her from taking care of her kids.

Both Bobby and Angel turned around when they heard the soft footsteps of someone coming down the stares, or limping. When they saw the jeans, studded belt and band T-shirt they knew it was Jack. Jack had only been out of the hospital for a week and a half, he was still really sore and was suppose to use crutches since his knee was the most damaged and had to wear a brace but normally didn't.

"Hey fairy, how you feeling?" Bobby asked as Jack took his seat a cross from his two older brothers.

"Dude, I'm fine. By the way that's a nice shade of purple on you." Jack answered in a smartass tone. Bobby playfully punched Jack in the arm. Even though it hurt Jack couldn't help but laugh a little, along with Bobby and Angel.

"Did you sleep well last night honey?" Evelyn asked knowing he had been having a hard time sleeping since he got home from the hospital, he had also been a lot quieter, which worried all of them but they didn't want to force Jack to talk if he didn't want to.

"It was okay." He answered rubbing his face. Evelyn placed a plate in front of him.

"Well, you better eat something, keep your strength up." Evelyn said as she watched Jack pick at his food. "Can somebody get your sister Frankee up?"

"I'll do it." Bobby said cracking his knuckles like he was going to start a fight. "Hey Barbie Doll, time to get up." Bobby yelled running up the stairs. He gave Frankee the nickname Barbie Doll because she wore so mush eye make up.

He opened her bedroom door to her messy room, she had clothes every where, her desk had a computer on it surrounded by CD'S of bands she liked, books she liked to read and DVD's. He looked down at her curled up in her blankets her hooding on her hesd and the wire of her lime green headphones showing. Her messy long blonde hair was sticky out of her hood, her face covered by the orange and blonde bangs and a blue stone from her nose piercing shined. Frankee was seventeen, only five years younger than Jack.

Bobby knew that she couldn't hear him since he could hear her music, how she could sleep like that he'd never no. He grabbed the end of her blankets and ripped them from her bed causing Frankee to wake up with a jump but before she could say or do anything Bobby picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bobby, what the fuck!" Frankee yelled.

"Mom has breakfast done, I called you but you didn't answer. So now it calls for force." He said walking down the stairs.

"The least you could've done was let me get dressed." She said since she was only wearing a tank with a black hoody, that was Bobby's, over and a pair of short lime green shorts, since lime green is her favorite color.

"I asked you to wake her up, not rip her out off her bed and drag her down here when she's not even dressed!" Evelyn said as Bobby put Frankee down and sat back at the table. Evelyn gave Frankee a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Barbie, what can I do to make it up to you?" Bobby said it a playful voice.

"You can get your lazy ass up stairs and make my bed." Frankee said.

"Fuck that, you have arms." Bobby answered as him and Jack laughed.

"Bobby, watch your mouth!" Evelyn scolded. "Sit down Frankee and I'll get you something to eat." She nodded but before she sit down she gave Angel a hug, even though they weren't real fond of each other and then moved to Bobby, but she went right passed him and to Jack. She wrapped her arms Jack's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek then sat next to him.

"What you're pissed at me so I don't get a kiss?" Bobby said insulted.

"Yeah, deal with it!" Frankee said rolling her blue eyes. Evelyn placed a plate of food in front of her. Frankee picked at it too just like Jack. Frankee started to play with her tough ring, clicking it against her teeth. A few seconds later Jack started with the clicking. Bobby and Angle watched, one would start clicking then the other would.

"What the hell is that?" Angel said annoyed with the clicking noise. "You're secret freak language?" Angel wasn't a big fan of Frankee, she was really annoying to him because she always started stupid little fight because one minute she would be fine the next she flips out for no reason and no one really knew why and today Angel wasn't I the best mood.

"Angel shut up." Jack said, knowing that they were probably going to start fighting or yelling. He never felt comfortable around when people started yelling.

"What the hell did I do?" Frankee asked confused. "I haven't even said anything." Frankee said annoyed.

"Stop with the stupid clicking, okay I'm not in the best mood." Angel said rolling his eyes.

"What's your problem? Couldn't get laid?" Frankee shot back. Bobby laughed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Angel yelled angrily. Jack rested his head on the table and covered his ears with his hands, Frankee rubbed his back to try and comfort him.

"Look lets just drop it…"

"Drop it, yeah let's drop it just apologize and we'll be fine." Frankee stopped rubbing Jack's back and looked at Angel then laughed.

"Apologize, you think I should apologize." She shook her head confused. "For what you jumped on my ass for trying to have little fun. You can bite me pretty boy."

"Excuse me, who do you think you're talking to!" Angel yelled. That was the last thing Jack could take, he got up and walked out of the door.

"Why did you have to do that? You know Jack doesn't like yelling!" Frankee finally yelled back. "I don't give a crap if you don't like me, but at least have respect for your brother."

"Respect, you don't have respect for any one. Especially me since I help take care of you, you're a spoiled little brat Frankee." Frankee looked hurt. Angel felt bad, he wasn't really thinking and he was taking his anger out of her no real reason. Angel took a deep breath and went to reach out to her. "Look maybe I overreacted…"

"Don't touch me." She said quietly and ran to her room. They heard her slam the door and then a few loud crashes. Bobby knew she had thrown something across the room.

"Good job, you just offended both the sensitive kids." Bobby said giving him a tap on the back. "You just earned yourself the dickhead award for the whole fucking day."

"Angel why did you do that?" Evelyn asked him.

"I didn't mean it, I was just annoyed." He answered.

"That's alright, why don't you start the dishes for me and I'll go talk to Frankee." Bobby laughed at Angel. "Bobby, give him a hand will ya." Bobby sighed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had been outside for almost an hour, he was on his third cigarette he couldn't really hear any more yelling, he figured they either got mad and walked away from each other or Evelyn stepped in, which made him relax some. The Detroit air was a bit cold, Jack just noticed how cold he really was when he started to shiver. He looked behind him when the door opened.

Frankee smiled at him, she had gotten dressed, wearing a plain black spaghetti stringed shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She rapped her long coat around herself the helped Jack put his own coat on than she sat next to him on the cold concrete step.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like yelling and I'm really sorry." Frankee said. He never really told her why he doesn't like the arguing but she seemed to just have an instinct for it. It didn't bother Jack much since they were the youngest, they got along well and have a good bond.

"It's okay." Jack said giving her a cigarette, since she smoked like a chimney like Jack. "Angel's just being an ass hole today." He said taking a drag of his cigarette. Jack stretch out his leg, which was sore from sitting so long.

"Dude he just doesn't like me." She said leaning back on the concrete step so she was leaning against the door and looked up at the morning sky. Jack leaned back and joined her. "Either that or he really like fighting with me and if that's the case I'll take it as a complement."

"Smart ass." Jack said and she smiled. "How did the argument end anyway?" Jack asked. Frankee stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't know… he freaked me out so I ran away from him." She answered watching the smoke above her head then blowing at it making it go in different directions.

"What do you mean he freaked you out?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing really, he just reminded me of my last foster parents and it makes me think."

"About what?" Jack asked.

"This is the longest I've ever stayed in one home, usually after three months I'm gone I've been here for, what? Almost two years. I guess I keep wondering how long I'm going to be here before you guys get sick of me." She said honestly.

"Trust me." Jack started. "Mom took us in when nobody else would, she never gave up on us. She won't give up on you either." Jack said. "And neither will I, you're family we have each other's back." Frankee smiled she had to admit she like having big brothers.

"Pinky promise?" Frankee asked putting her pinky up for Jack to take it and he did with comfort.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"I guess I can't help but think that sometimes, it's just what I'm use to." Frankee took the last drag of her cigarette. Suddenly the door opened quickly and both of them hit their backs on the hard floor and looked up to see their oldest brother staring down at them.

"How long have you been listening?" Jack asked getting up slowly.

"Long enough to know enough." Bobby answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack asked helping Frankee off the floor.

"Exactly what you think it means." Bobby answered still leaving Frankee and Jack baffled. "It means I heard everything, Jesus… fairy you should know that." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "And you," He said grabbing Frankee and giving her a hug. "Don't ever think you're leaving this family, you're a Mercer now and I'll be damned if you're leaving. Got it!" Bobby said kissing her forehead. "Now got get your ass ready for school or you'll be late."

Frankee nodded and walked passed Bobby grabbing her books and her car keys. She said goodbye to Evelyn and Angel, surprising him, since he thought she would be mad at him. When she passed Jack and Bobby she gave then both a kiss on the cheek. Both brothers watched her throw her book in her car and head off to school.

Bobby and Jack headed back into the house. Angel was sitting at the table still, Bobby sat in front of him a little annoyed not really understanding what caused Angel's sudden outburst on Frankee.

"Well I'm going to get some laundry done so if you boys have anything you need to be wash make sure you give them to me." Evelyn said walking down the hallway. Angel went to leave and help Evelyn, since he didn't really live there anymore he lived with Sofi, but Bobby stopped him and sat him back at the table. Bobby waited for Jack to go up stairs when he heard his bed room door close he knew that he could talk to him.

"So what the hell was all that about this morning?" Bobby asked. Angel took a deep breath loudly.

"Look man I had a bad day yesterday and she just pissed me off so I took it out on Frankee, alright that's it." He answered getting up to leave.

"No, not alright. I told mom I was going to handle it and I'm handling it. Now what the fuck is your problem? Somebody starting shit again?" Bobby asked. "Anything I should know about and no bullshitting me."

"Had a bad day at work so I decided to go to the club and this guy last night tried to start a fight because I danced with his girlfriend." Angel said.

"Man, you're the biggest whore I know." Bobby said with a laugh. "What about Sofi?"

"She wasn't around plus it's like I slept with her." Bobby continued to laugh. "Hey it wasn't my fault, she wanted to dance with me and she was drop dead sexy." He said with a laugh and Bobby joined him. "He started saying shit, he was one of Victor's boys I remember." Bobby just nodded he was pretty sure none of Victor's boys wouldn't have the balls to start any shit.

"You gotta stop going after Frankee though, I know she's easy to start fights with and it can be fun sometimes but she's really fragile, kind of like Jackie." Bobby said.

"She only really talks to Jack." Angel said. "I know she hasn't been here that long, but I don't know anything about her or how she even got here and her job, she works late hours in the in the night, but none of us know what she does. I don't like the secrets."

"I don't either, but it's the way she is. I really don't care."

"You ever wonder what she does?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow. "Works at night, makes a good amount of money to help mom pay bills, but won't tell us what it is."

"Are you telling me you think our little sister is a stripper?" Bobby asked with a laugh, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah I do." Angel answered. Bobby laughed hysterically he couldn't believe what Angel was saying. Frankee may have been secretive but she wasn't like that, at least that's what he hopped.

"Dude she has way more respect for herself then that. Just ask her what she does." Bobby said giving him a pat on the back. "Come on lets go play some hockey before you have to get home to La Vita Loca." Bobby went to the hallway. "Hey Jackie, you want to go play hockey?"

Jack said he didn't feel up to it his knee was really sore, both Angel and Bobby could see that he looked really tired. Bobby gave Jack a rough pat on the back, making the younger boy take a step forward.

"Come on Cracker Jack you don't have to play just go grab your guitar and amuse yourself it's better than being stuck in this house." Bobby said.

"You guys are a pain in the ass!" Jack yelled back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn sat at the kitchen table. She would glace in the kitchen at Frankee who was cooking a full dinner, including a roast, rice, and different kinds of vegetables. Evelyn knew Frankee was a good cook, because when she was in the hospital Frankee made food for the boys.

"Do you need any help?" Evelyn called out but Frankee shook her head no. She knew Frankee was in a bad mood for some reason and not only did she like cooking but Evelyn would make her cook to calm her down. Evelyn knew had her problems, Frankee use to have panic attacks but she made Evelyn promise she wouldn't tell any of the boys. Frankee told her if they wanted to know anything about her she'd wait till they asked her.

She was proud of how well Frankee kept herself together. Her mood swings weren't as bad as what her last foster parents said they were or when she first arrived there. She remembered when she first took Frankee in she was a complete wreak, her hands never stopped shaking, when she felt trapped she would panic, got into trouble and was bruised from what her foster parent said she got from a car crash, but Evelyn knew better.

Frankee was very snappy when she first started living with Evelyn. It took a few months for her to get the rebellious teen on the right track before she meet Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel and Jack. Although she didn't meet the boys until a couple month before she was shot in the grocery store.

She was happy with how well Frankee and Jack got a long. Jack and Frankee both liked music, playing guitar, and weird things no one really got but them. Bobby was, Bobby. The tough big brother who teased her just to see how far he could push her button, but never took it too far since Evelyn told him not too. He became protective of her like he was with Jack. Angel was a different story, he called her sweetheart and she flipped out and they got in a fight. She was okay around Jerry but not really around his kids, she would get really tense and nervous around them so she tried to avoid them. I didn't bother Jerry much, he knew she had a troubled past just like the rest of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of Bobby and Angel arguing, not yelling but playfully taunting each other about Bobby winning their one on one hockey game. Jack put his guitar by the hall so when he went to his room he could just grab it. Bobby kissed Evelyn on the cheek and sat down as did the rest of them.

"God, ma. I'm starved what's for dinner it smells great!" Bobby said.

"It should be done soon Frankee's cooking." She watched Jack rub the back of his neck, he didn't even take off coat and played with his stripped scarf around his neck. "Jack, are you feeling okay?" He nodded as she felt his fore head for a fever then sat back down.

"Yeah, arm and back are just a little stiff." He answered tiredly. She smiled at him, he was the youngest boy and even tough he was twenty-two he was still just a little boy to her. Frankee brought out four plates and placed them in front of them. Bobby noticed a slight shake to her hands when he looked up he meet Jacks gaze, know he saw the same thing.

Bobby watched her as she picked up the silverware and saw the slight shake again when she handed it to him. Frankee didn't really say anything, when she returned from the kitchen all she had was a bottle of water and a fork. She sat next to Jack, he slid his plate over and they shared, something they did a lot.

"So," Bobby started. "You're quiet tonight." Bobby said to Frankee.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Frankee asked. She didn't wait for a response she headed for the kitchen. She already knew how they all drank it, Bobby had it black, Angel and Evelyn had extra sweet and extra cream and Jack had less sugar and cream. She returned a moment later with all the cups arranged in her hand.

"You know you can avoid the question, but I'm not going to stop being a pain in the ass" Bobby said taking another bite of his food.

"I just had a bad day, okay." She said clicking her tong ring against her teeth. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the clock that read nine thirty. "I'm going to get ready for work." Frankee said heading to her room.

"You didn't eat anything." Evelyn said.

"Not hungry ma, leave the dishes I'll do them when I get home." When Bobby knew she was up stairs and wouldn't be able to hear him he decided to ask.

"What's wrong with her tonight, ma?"

"I got a call from the school today, she's suspended for a week." She explained all the boys asked why. "Okay, well they said she hit somebody."

"What'd they do to her?" Jack asked.

"Well I talked to her and she said he kept calling her honey. She asked him not to because it bothers her but he didn't, then they started cussing and after a while she hit him." She explained.

"What's this kids name, I think he's needs a talking too." Bobby said standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"You're not doing anything." Frankee said walking into the room with a bag that had clothes in it for her job.

"And why not." Bobby said getting annoyed. "Someone should show him a little respect, so why the hell not go down there and show him myself…"

"Just leave it alone, okay. Jesus. I can take care of my self, pulse it's not like you're going to be around long anyway. I can take care of this myself." Frankee grabbed her bag and slammed the door shut. The heard the engine of her car start and the screech of her tires as she left.

"This is why I can't stand her! She has so many mood swings it's like she has permanent PMS!" Angel said annoyed.

"Angel, don't talk like that about your sister." Evelyn said sternly.

"Sister, man we don't even know this girl." Angel said defensively.

"She's been through a lot and has a hard time trusting people" Evelyn said.

"She's crazy."

"She's not crazy." Jack said to Angel. "Frankee's a teenager and has her own problems, what the hell did you think of me when I came here? I was just as fucked up as she was and you know it." Jack said standing up but not raising his voice.

"You talked to us! You let us help you after a while…"

"It doesn't matter, you said it yourself, _you_ don't know her. Did you ever ask her what she likes or if she wanted to talk? You never fucking bothered because the first time you meet you fought." Angel didn't say anything to Jack. Jack was sick of Angel going after Frankee she wasn't a bad person, she reminded him of himself in so many ways. Jack wanted to protect her.

"Jackie that's not fair." Bobby said. "This isn't an attack on Frankee, especially since she's not here to defend herself. We're going to drop it, okay."

"Whatever." Jack said turning around and grabbing his guitar as he pasted it. "I'm going to bed." He said tiredly. He heard Evelyn, Bobby and Angel call his name but he didn't turn around. When he got into his room he closed the door and fell on to him bed. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled his cigarettes out and lit one.

He knew Evelyn wouldn't like it if she knew he was smoking in the house so he cracked a window. He didn't really want to go to sleep, afraid of the nightmare, seeing the gun pointed at his head again wondering if Bobby was going to get to him or not.

He remembered Frankee wouldn't go to the hospital but when he got home she took care of him whenever she could. She would apologize all the time for not going to see him but would sneak him cigarettes since Evelyn wouldn't let him have any. Jack soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack froze, his body stiff staring at the barrel of the gun in front of him held by a masked man. He couldn't breath, he didn't know if it was from him being scared, the shock of what was going to happen or the thought that he was probable going to die. He didn't know if it was a dream or real but everything felt real. He felt like he was stuck in slow motion and watched the man in front of him pull the trigger.

BAM!

Jack felt his body shoot up so he was sitting up straight. He felt someone grab him, at first he felt panicked but the familiar smell of vanilla and cucumbers let him know if was Frankee and he tightened his embrace around her, burring his face in her neck. He was still breathing heavily, he felt her rubbing his back in circles trying to sooth him.

"You're okay." She whispered in his ear. Jack pulled away to face her, she looked worried. Frankee pushed the blonde hair out of his face, Jack took a shaky deep breath and closed his eyes. "Bad dream?" Frankee asked. Jack nodded wiping the sweat off his face.

"How'd you know I was dreaming?" Jack asked his deep voice low and sleepy.

"I've been here a while and you were talking in your sleep." Frankee said. He didn't remember if he said anything, he knew in his dream he didn't say anything that he remembered, or did he? "You kept telling Bobby to help you." She said quietly with a smile. "It was about when you were shot, right."

"Yeah, it was." He said sighing heavily. Jack fell back into his bed, put his arm under his head and lit a cigarette. He moved to one side and Frankee lay next to him. He took a drag than gave it to Frankee.

"Tell me about it." She said blowing smoke to the ceiling.

"I keep replaying when he shot me, I don't remember much of what happened but I remember seeing that gun pointed at me and a mask." He said taking the cigarette back. "Why didn't you go to the hospital when I got shot?" He asked quietly and randomly.

Jack didn't think Frankee was going to answer, she grabbed his hand that had the cigarette in it and took a drag than let go. Jack figured he'd just drop it since she was going to say anything.

"When I was eight," She said so quiet he wasn't even sure of she said anything at all. "My parents were in a car accident. When I went get there they told me my dad was already dead but they let me see my mom, and I just watched her die I couldn't help her. I guess I though if I went to see you or ma, I'd have to watch you die and I don't want to lose my brother or another parent." She said and looked at him.

Jack really didn't know what to say to her, he never knew what happened to her parents, but she spoke of them highly to Jack when he asked what they were like. Frankee still stayed strong though, her voice never cracked but he could still hear a hurt tone to it. He put one arm around her shoulders.

"Do you ever wish you could change thing so your parents were still alive?" Jack asked. She nodded taking the last drag and putting the cigarette out.

"Of course, but, can't change things that already happened, the only thing I'd probably want to change is just coming here first and never going to that last foster home with _Mr. Perkins_." She said his name with disgust.

"What happened there?"

"He kicked my ass on a daily bases, I tried to kill him once while he was sleeping with the gun he kept in his bed stand but I didn't know what the hell a safety was, so it didn't work so instead I stole his car and crashed it into the brick wall. I figured there was no way I was getting out of there anyway, if I couldn't get rid of him I could get rid of me a couple weeks later that's when Evelyn adopted me. What about you? What would you change?"

"Everything." He said. "I'd want to never go through any of it, I just want to end up here." His body felt tight from his nerves. He remembered what Evelyn said to him when he first came here. _"I know some awful things happened to you, but you're safe now."_ Just thinking about it made his body shake, he could feel himself on the verge of tears, but felt stupid for getting upset about it he didn't want Frankee to see him cry for a reason she knew nothing about.

"Are you okay?" Frankee asked. He nodded but it didn't help because a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. Frankee turned to her side and faced Jack she reached out and whipped the tear from his cheek then grabbed his hand and made him face her. "I may be your little sister and I can't fight your ghost, but you know if I could those fuckers would be hurting bad." She said making him smile. "But I can be here for you if you let me."

"I know." He answered. Jack didn't want to cry, it was weak and showed how vulnerable he was really feeling. He felt so tired he didn't know what time it was but even though he felt exhausted he wasn't sure he could fall asleep. "I'm afraid to go to sleep, I just don't want to dream." He said with a laugh almost expecting her to laugh at him but she didn't.

"When I was little and I couldn't sleep, my mom would sing to me," She laughed at herself. "It use to make me feel safe, any requests?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Surprise me." He let his head rest on his pillow and Frankee grabbed a blanket and threw it over both of them and she started to sing softly. Jack found it calming, he had never heard her sing before and it was very pretty. He listened to the words very carefully as he fell asleep.

Frankee stopped singing, letting the lyrics to Wish You Well' from Thousand Foot Krutch echo in her head since it was one of her favorite songs to listen to. She looked over at Jack and watched him sleep for a little bit. She loved all of her brothers, but Jack was so understanding and easy to talk to, she didn't expect to tell him anything about how her parents died or what her last home was like but she was happy she did.

She wondered if he was dreaming and what he would dream about, she hoped he'd have a restful sleep instead of a restless sleep that he was use to since he came home. She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling then closed her eyes and waited to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby woke up surprisingly early. The sun was shining through the curtains of his window and landed on his face. Maybe that was what woke him up, but he really didn't care he was up and that's all that counts now. He laid in bed just looking at the ceiling.

He decided to take a nice long, hot shower. When he was done he put on a clean long sleeved white shirt and a short sleeved black button shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He combed his hair back, making it look nice but he really didn't care much.

He peeked into Evelyn's room to see her wrapped in her blankets. He wondered what he would have done if she had really died, how would he have handled everything on his own? He can barely handle himself, how could he take care of Frankee and Jack since he was hurt? Luckily he didn't have to think about it.

He continued on his way down the hall and to the stairs but before he did he stopped in front of Frankee's room, which was Angel's old room. He slowly opened the door making sure not to make a sound. When Bobby looked around the room he found that her bed was empty. It didn't surprise him but he felt a little worried. He saw a picture frame on the ground. He picked it up and saw an old picture of two people, the glass cracked, it mush have been her parents he thought.

His last stop was Jack's room before he reached the stairs. He opened the door quietly, just as before, and what he saw made him smile. He saw his baby brother and baby sister laying in Jack's bed, Jack hadn't even change his clothes or take off his coat and his shoes and Frankee was the same way, she still had her coat on and shoes. Bobby wondered if Jack had another bad dream.

Bobby finally made his way down the stairs, he grabbed a beer and a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the couch turning the T.V. on. He looked at the clock that read five thirty. After flicking through the channels on the T.V. for the twentieth time only seeing commercials and bad shows that nobody wanted to watch, which he figured was why they were on, he heard someone coming down the stairs then down the hall, he knew who it was by the way he come down stairs.

"Hey Jackie." Bobby said as he watched his younger brother sit down next to him and put his foot up on the coffee table so his knee was up. "How you feeling?" Jack still hadn't changed from the clothes he was in but he did take off his shoes.

"I actually slept last night." He said sounding relieved. "But I'm still tired." Bobby reached over on the table and grabbed Jack's pain medicine, taking two pills out and handing them to Jack with the bottle of water.

"Here take these." Bobby said. Jack had a habit of forgetting to take the pain medication, so Bobby tried to remind him when he didn't forget himself. "Frankee still sleeping?"

"No she went to wash her face and put some makeup on." Jack answered in a sleepy voice. After twenty minutes Frankee finally walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle a bottle from the fridge, Bobby watched her take a little white pill.

"What's that for Barbie Doll?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Crazy pills." She answered jokingly, Bobby rolled his eyes. "They're for stress and anxiety." She said tiredly not really. Bobby shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Bobby asked sounding angry but he really wasn't. "If we knew that maybe Angel wouldn't start so much shit with you."

"Hey, you never asked me and I told Ma not to say anything." She answered. He looked over at Jack who didn't seem surprised. "Plus it's not a big deal I take them when I feel nervous."

"You already knew fairy?" Bobby asked and Jack nodded. "How?"

"She never told me if that's what you're thinking." Jack started but was interrupted by a yawn. "I saw the medication in the medicine cabinet. Put one and one together." He said shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I was told when I was younger I should've been put on them."

"What time did you get in last night Frankee?" Bobby asked changing the subject. Knowing Jack felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"Well," She started but yawned, all Frankee and Jack's yawning was beginning to make him tired again. "I think about two in the morning, Joe closed up so I got to leave a little bit earlier. I washed the dishes than talked with Jack for a while."

"Where do you work?"

"The dinner down the street from the elementary school." Bobby looked at Frankee confused.

"The 90s dinner?" She nodded then plopped on the other side of Bobby.

"I know Angel thinks I'm a stripper" Jack started laughing. Frankee smiled and playfully hit his arm. "Shut up Jackie." She said with a laugh. "All you guys had to do was ask, I would've told you. I just waited to see if anyone was going to. It's actually amusing what people think I do."

"Come here." Bobby said reaching his arms out and pulling Jack and Frankee closer so both of them had their heads on his shoulder. He remembered when Jack has younger and had a nightmare he'd sit with him or he would share his bed with Jack. He missed this being around, but was glad he could still be there for the both of them.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean it." Bobby smiled at Frankee, she always apologized for something, sometimes it's not even important.

"Don't worry about it." He said rubbing her arm.

After watching a couple boring shows he noticed they were both fast a sleep, their soft, calm breathing gave it away. He looked at both of them, they looked like small children and seemed so innocent. He looked at Frankee her hair was pinned back so he could actually see her face with out her bang hiding it. She had such light skin. Almost like she knew what he was thinking she buried her face in his shoulder. Then he turned to Jack, who's messy hair hide his face slightly.

Bobby leaned his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes. He had let Jack get hurt once and he promised himself never to let it happen again. He tightened his grip around his two younger siblings.

"Now aren't you just adorable!" Angel said loudly. Bobby jumped, Jack put his hands over his ears and Frankee fell off the couch. Angel laughed loudly.

"What the fuck, you ass hole!" Bobby said angrily.

"Bobby your language!" Evenly yelled form the kitchen, she was already cooking breakfast.

"When the hell did you get up?" Bobby asked.

"Just a little while ago, you were sleeping when I came down and didn't want to wake you, so I figured I'd have breakfast done when you three got up." She said giving Angel a glair. "Why don't you guys sit down at the table, Angel you can get the plates." She said with a smile.

Bobby stood up careful not to step on Frankee who was still on the floor half a sleep, he picked her up and pointed her towards the kitchen and gave her a little push so she walked right to Evelyn and she sat the young girl down in her seat. He laughed.

"Need a hand?" Bobby asked Jack extending his hand to help Jack up. Jack grabbed it and made his way slowly to the kitchen. He sat down next to Frankee. Bobby took his seat at the end of the table.

"Here you go." She saw handing out the plates. Evelyn had made a nice big breakfast with eggs, bacon, and sausages. Angel started stuffing his face. "Slow down Angel, this isn't your last meal." Bobby and Jack laughed.

"Hey Frankee," Bobby said in between the food he was shoving in his mouth. "I have to know who and why did you hit someone yesterday?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell do you want to know so bad?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I want to know if it's as good as anything in my book." He answered with a smirk.

"Let me guess if I don't tell you, you're not going to shut up about it huh?"

"Nope." Jack said.

"He'll drive you crazy till you tell him." Angel added. Frankee sighed loudly.

"Mom already told you what happened…"

"I want to know from you." She didn't answer him right away.

"After breakfast we'll talk okay are you happy now?" She asked annoyed.

"Yup, as happy as a pig in shit." He said with a smile. Jack laughed, Frankee pushed her plate away and laughed, Angel didn't seem fazed by his remark and Evelyn gave him a stern look.

"Dude, you're gross." Jack said.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Jack helped Evelyn with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. Angel had to go to work before he was late, since he had a habit of being late Bobby joked around with him telling him he was going to be fired and Angel wanted to prove him wrong. Bobby didn't have to go to work later. Frankee sat at the table still.

"You ready to talk. Barbie" Bobby asked leaning against the table.

"Yeah, hold on. Jack can I steal a cigarette mine, are in my room?" Evelyn raised an eye brow.

"Sure," He said while doing the dishes. "They're in my pocket." Jack faced her and she took his cigarettes out of his right front pocket. She grabbed two then out them back and he resumed washing dishes.

"Is that like rehearsed or something." Bobby said amused.

"What, it's not a big deal." Jack said.

"Yeah, he's even taken them out of my shirt before." Frankee said with a laugh. Bobby didn't want to ask instead he shook his head and fallowed Frankee out side. She sat on the back steps and lit a cigarette waiting for Bobby to sit next to her. When he was sitting beside her he reasked his question.

"His name's Donnie Fowler. He's in my Algebra II class. He kept calling me honey, so I told him if he kept doing it I was going to knock him out, he did it again and I did. Before we were taking to the principal's office he said you had something to do with what happened to his brother." She said quietly. "Who was his brother?" Bobby sighed loudly.

"He's a crooked cop that got mom and Jack shot." He said simply.

"I should've hit him harder then." She said taking another drag Bobby laughed at Frankees remark. "He said he'd get back at me because I got his perfect little, basketball ass suspended too, so now he's kicked off the team for a week." Bobby laughed.

"If he starts anything just tell me…"

"Tell you, hate to brake it to you bro, but I can handle him myself. What's the worst he can do throw a basketball at me, yeah that'll spook me, I'll have nightmare for weeks." She said sarcastically.

"You're fucking weird." Bobby said messing up her hair.

"No I'm not because I'm not fucking anyone." She pushed him away from her and fixed her hair.

"Well Smart ass, I got to get to work soon." He said stretching. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." He said in a mocking tone. When he looked back at Frankee she flipped him off and he laughed.

Bobby grabbed his keys and coat. He gave Evelyn a kiss on the cheek and clapped Jack on the back and headed off to work. He thought about his little sister, she was a weird one and tough she fit in perfectly with the Mercer's.

Frankee just got out of the shower and started to get dressed. She was home by herself since Evelyn went to the store and Jack went with her, after she got shot nobody let her got to the store by herself, let alone leave the house by herself. Jack said he'd go but Evelyn wouldn't let him leave the house with out crutches and he had to ware a brace.

Frankee left her long hair down, it was still really wet and she didn't want to brush it yet. She spent a good twenty minutes doing her makeup then she picked up the clothes in the bathroom and put them in the basket. She figured she'd help Evelyn with the laundry before she went to work, since her boss said she could work earlier since she got suspended. Caring the basket into Jack's room she picked up the dirty clothes.

"There's no way Jack keeps his room cleaner then mine." She said looking around laughing

at herself that his room was really cleaner then hers. She went to Bobby's room at the end of the hall and grabbed the dirty clothes from his room too, then headed to the laundry room down stairs.

Before she reached the stairs she stopped in her room to grab just a few more things. She grabbed and elastic and put her hair up, when she was in her room she heard the door opened, she looked up at the clock on the wall it had only been half an hour, Evelyn always took a couple hours. Frankee figured she must've forgotten something.

"Hey ma, I'm gunna do some laundry before I have to go to work, need anything to be washed?" She called out but didn't get an answer. "Jack?" She called out leaving the basket in her room and walking out in to the hallway. She stopped before the stairs pushing herself flat against the wall. Someone was walking up the stairs but she knew her brothers footsteps and this wasn't them.

When the person reached the top of the stair they walked right past Frankee not seeing her

in the shadows. He was wearing all black, a black mask and had a knife in hand. He walked into Frankee's rooms and looked around, Frankee fallowed quietly behind.

He walked over to the window and looked out, he cursed to himself because he couldn't find the girl. Frankee tapped on his shoulder, he turned around quickly pointing his knife at her but she swung hitting the man in the face. The man put his hands over his nose, dropping the knife which Frankee grabbed and threw out the window. Frankee took the opportunity to push the man as hard as she could but the man grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"So you're the Mercer girl." The man said with a smile on his face his voice was familiar. He pinned her to the bed so she couldn't move. "Shhh I don't want to hurt you." Frankee felt scared, she didn't like the fact that he was on top of her it made her fell nervous so she started to kick and scream. Frankee pushed hard enough to knock the man off of her, he stood by the window. Frankee hit the man again than ran out of the room hearing a scream and the broken glass.

Frankee ran down the stairs unaware that another man was at the bottom waiting from her to come down, as she ran into the kitchen. She heard another familiar voice tell her to stop when she turned around the man swung a baseball bat hitting her in the face hard enough to knock her out. He looked down at her, the end of the bat leaving a gash on the side of her head, and laughed. The other man came in from out side.

"Did you get her Donnie?" The man asked shaking his head from the fall. The other man nodded.

"Yeah, this should be a good warning, now she'll know I'm serious and not to mess with me. It's a shame she's such a pretty little thing." Donnie said.

"Yeah well, she's just as tough as the other Mercer boys." He said whipping the blood from his nose. "You really think this is a good idea, I mean I heard about what her brothers did to Victor Sweet."

"Only a dumb ass like you couldn't handle a little girl and I don't care about Victor her brothers got my brother killed and she got me suspended. Now come on let's get out of here before they come back." The two men rushed out, jumping into a white van and rushing off.

Frankee's head was throbbing, she felt something sticky on the side of her head when she pulled her hand away from the side to find dried blood in her hand. She could feel it cracking on her skin. She pushed herself up leaning heavily on the wall. When she was finally standing up strait she closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

She stumbled her way into the dinning room and sat down at the table. Frankee put her hand over her eyes blocking the light, she was mad at herself for letting this happen. It felt like she wasn't in the Mercer House anymore, but in the homes before this and she felt frustrated filled as she thought about what happened.

Frankee knew she had to call someone, she needed help. She made her way back into the kitchen, leaned on the counter and grabbed the phone. She first called Jack when he didn't answer she tried again and to his voice mail. She hung up and slammed her hands on the ground, noticed how sore her right hand was. She ignored the pain and dialed Bobby but heard his phone ringing upstairs probably in his room.

"Damn it!" She cursed pinching the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. Her head was pounding harder and the side of her face was really sore. She slammed the phone back down. When she looked at it again she noticed the list of numbers Evelyn kept on the wall.

With as much concentration as she could she read the list as fast as she could. There were so many she didn't know but finally at the end of the list she saw Bobby's work number. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed it. She listened to the phone ring counting every ring after the fifth right someone picked up.

"Hello." Someone said in a high pitch voice sending a shot of pain through her head, "Hello?" He said again.

"I need to talk to Bobby Mercer, now I'm his sister." She said putting her forehead against the cool counter.

"Why?" The man asked.

"None of your fucking business, I have to talk to my brother." She said annoyed at the mans curiosity.

"Okay, no need to get feisty." The man answered. She sighed loudly and waited what felt like the longest minute, or however long it took, she had ever experienced. Finally she heard a familiar voice.

"Heard you cussed out my boss, what cha need Frankee." Bobby said with a laugh. She suddenly felt ashamed to tell him what she let happen to her.

"I…" She started but her voice cracked.

"Frankee what the hell's going on is ma okay" She could hear the concern and worry in his voice.

"Ma's fine, I tried calling Jack but he didn't pick up then when I called you your phone was up stairs. I don't know Angels or Jerry's number so I found your work number and…" She said it so quick that Bobby almost didn't catch it. She sounded mad about something but he couldn't tell what with her talking so fast.

"Slow down. What happened, are you okay?" Bobby asked confused.

"I need your help." She finally said quietly. Before he could ask anymore questions he heard her drop the phone.

"Frankee." He said. "Frankee!" He called out louder, when he didn't get a reply he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. When they asked him where he was going he told them he had a family emergency.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby got in his car and quickly made his way home as quickly as he could with out crashing his car. When he arrived at the house he saw a indent in the snow then looked up to see the window to Frankee's window broken. When he walked up the pathway to the house he saw the door slightly opened.

"Frankee." He called out but didn't get and answer. "Frankee." Again no answer. He was beginning to think no one was there, that they did go with Evelyn but then he heard a loud thud. Bobby walked into the cautiously into the kitchen and saw Frankee sitting against the draws her hand over her face, he watched her hands tighten in a fist as they shook then she slammed herself into the draws. He quickly ran over to her.

"Jesus Frankee." He saw the blood on the side of her face. She shook her head confused dropping her hands and she looked at him confused.

"I don't know I never saw his face but I think I know him." She said closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall. Her hands shook again and she slammed herself against the draws again. Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her from doing it again. She just wanted to sleep her head ach off now that Bobby was there she knew she have to worry.

"Keep your eyes open. That looks deep." He said reaching out to touch her face but she pulled away. "Come on I'm getting you to the hospital." Bobby said. He went to pick her up but she pushed him away getting up by herself. He stayed close behind her as they walked out of the house.

Bobby opened the door to the passenger side door, help Frankee into the seat and put her seat belt on for her. The got into the car himself and headed to the hospital.

"Barbie Doll, you have to talk to me, did they hurt you anywhere else?" Bobby asked but Frankee wasn't saying anything, she looked like she was lost in space, her face was emotionless and her hands shaking and she kept pushing herself against the seat. He stopped the car at a red light "Hey, look at me." Bobby started, cupping her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "What did they do to you?" He asked more forcefully.

"He pushed me on my bed," She stopped a shiver being sent down her spine and tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she had no emotion in her voice either. Bobby had never seen Frankee cry, he always thought she was so strong for a girl, even if he wouldn't admit it. It broke his heart to see her on the verge of tears. "He wouldn't let me up, but he said he wasn't going to hurt me." She sounded like she was questioning it.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Bobby asked getting angrier by the second, but she nodded no.

"Bobby, I think he hit me with a baseball bat." She said softly. He pulled her close to him, rubbing circles on her back to calm her. He could feel her shaking. "Please, don't touch me." He knew she didn't mean it to offend him. Frankee leaned back in the seat and looked out the window.

"Frankee I promise no one will hurt you again." Bobby said. Frankee looked at him, she pulled her knees up to her chest and Bobby put his hand over hers. "I promise I'm gunna get those fuckers." Frankee nodded. Bobby stepped on the gas and headed to the hospital. Frankee but her head on the head rest and sighed calming herself and closed her eyes.

Evelyn was shopping, since Frankee and the boys were going to be home for a full week, and today was only Tuesday, she knew she had to stack up on food for them. Jeremiah had called the other day to ask her if she could baby sit his two little girls, Amelia and Deniela. Of course she said yes, she loved those little girls and Jeremiah had been very busy lately Bobby, Angel and Jack hadn't been able to see them.

Jack had run off, she knew he went to buy cigarettes. She hated his habit, but knew it wasn't the worst thing he could be doing. She also knew he shared with Frankee, but Frankee smoked before she was in Evelyn's care. She tried to get her to stop and almost did before the boy's came back when she got shot. Jack and Frankee went through so many packs, she was surprised they didn't get lung cancer together.

Evelyn and Jack cashed out, got everything into the van and began to drive home. Evelyn looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost two. Shopping always took longer then it felt.

Jack rested his head against the head rest on the seat closing is eyes, his knee hurt even though he was using the crutches but before he could get too comfortable his cell phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID then answered it.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" Evelyn tried to listen as well as she could to what Bobby was saying on the other side, but found it no use. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack said quietly. "Be there in five." Jack said putting his phone in his lap. "We have to turn around and go to the hospital."

"Why?" Evelyn said, her heart was racing in her chest. That last time she got a call like this Jack was in the hospital fighting for his life.

"All he said was Frankee got hurt." Jack said sounding nervous. Evelyn felt like it took hours to get to the hospital, but they finally got there. Jack left his crutched in the van and ran in as fast as he could. He met up with Bobby in the waiting room. "Is she okay?" Jack asked as his brother gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah man, sit down." Bobby said. "They said she has a concussion, they just want to make sure it's nothing else."

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but trust me I'll find out." Bobby said angrily.

"What the hell is going on, this isn't going to be like last time?" Jack asked. Bobby sighed loudly.

"It won't happen again, trust me I think I know the little punk ass bastard who's doing this, the kid she hit at school and he's not getting away with this." Bobby said. Soon Evelyn was walking up the hallway.

"Bobby what happened?" Evelyn asked giving her oldest son a hug.

"Someone broke into the house and went after Frankee." Evelyn put her hand over her mouth.

"We should call the police…"

"Ma, the Detroit Police Department is about as useful as a fucking hangover. I'll deal with it, no one gets away with hurting my family." Before Evelyn could say anything the doctor came out with Frankee.

"Dr. Morrow," Evelyn said walking up to the man. "Is Frankee okay?"

"Yes, she has a deep cut that needed stitches, a concussion and her hand is badly bruised but not broken." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. Frankee quickly turned around, causing the doctor to jump back.

"Don't touch me." She said walking way, when she got to Bobby he grabbed her arm making her stop, but she still had her back faced to all of them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." He said to Frankee. He turned to Evelyn. "You can start giving her these for the pain in her hand and something to calm her down if she needs it." He said giving her two small pill bottles and a little bag with her piercings. "Keep an eye on Frankee." Dr. Morrow said to all the boys. "You can let her sleep. Just check on her."

"Thank you so much." Evelyn said. Bobby called Jerry and Angel, Angel was on his way over anyway and Jerry said he'd meet them at the house since Evelyn said she still wanted to sit the kids for him. Bobby went with Jack and Evelyn in the van and left his car at the hospital. The ride home was quiet. Frankee put her earrings in, Bobby was amazed with how man she actually had, counting six on her right ear and four on her left and a bar on the top of her ear. Then she put the bar in her tong and the stud in her nose.

"How long till we get home, Ma?" Frankee asked putting her hand over her eyes, blocking the sun. Her head was throbbing and the light was making her wish it was night. She was shivering from the cold, she only had a t-shirt on and refused to take any ones coat.

"We're almost there, are you tired?" Frankee nodded rubbing her fingers up and down her stitches. "Well when we get home you can go to your room and go to bed for a little while."

"No I can't," She said shaking her head. "A guy went through my damn window." Evelyn shook her head, she wanted to ask what happened but knew it wasn't the right time.

"You can take my room." Bobby said.

"And what about you?" Frankee shot back.

"I'll crash on the couch." Bobby said. "Anyways, I'll get Angel to help me and we'll have your window fixed in no time it shouldn't be too hard I'll look at it tonight." He told Frankee, she nodded at him but had no emotion in her face. She kept scratching at her arms leaving red lines up and down her arms. "Where here." Bobby said jumping out of the car. Frankee got out and started to walk to the door a head of everyone else but seemed a bit wobbly. She reached out for something to hold on to.

"Whoa, somebody better catch Barbie." Bobby said. Jack reached out and grabbed her hand. Bobby watched Evelyn, Jack and Frankee headed into the house when Angel and Jerry walked passed him he grabbed Angels arm and stopped him, waiting for Jerry to take the little girls into the house. "Man you stay here," He said to him. "I'm gunna go see if I can find anything on this Donnie boy at the school. Take care of Frankee." He said as he started to walk to the car.

"Wait," Angel said. "Why don't I go, you don't have the best temper, you'll end up getting your dumb ass shot and also Frankee's more comfortable around you. She doesn't like me enough for her to feel comfortable around me. I'll call you when I find something. And I'll get your piece of shit car." Bobby watched Angel leave.

"Hey, I don't have a temper." Bobby yelled at his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby grabbed some groceries and carrying them into the house, Evelyn was fussing over Frankee and Jack was putting groceries away. Bobby laughed at Jack hopping around the kitchen, putting things away.

"Man, you're pretty good at hopping around princess." Bobby said to tease Jack. "You're going to make some guy really happy." Jack flipped him off and kept putting the groceries away. After he got everything in he helped Jack put things away. Jack was quiet, which wasn't unlike him, but a little bit quieter than usual. "Everything okay?" Jack put down what he had in his hands and looked at Bobby.

"You know it's not okay." He said in a low voice. Jack turned away from Bobby and walked into the living room.

"Don't walk away from me Jackie." Bobby said fallowing him. "Are you going to fucking talk to me, look at me Jackie." Jack turned around when Bobby grabbed his arm, stopping his so he wouldn't walk away again.

"You said you think it's that kid she got in a fight with at school." Jack said and bobby nodded. "Don't you think he's getting a little serious about a stupid fight?" Jack asked not looking at him.

"They didn't walk away last time, did they?" Bobby asked back. Jack seemed so distracted, he wouldn't look at Bobby. It reminded his of when Jack first was adopted, Evelyn kept telling Bobby when he talked to Jack to make sure he got his attention and would continuously tell Bobby to get him to look at him when he talks. "Look at me Jack." Bobby said forcefully. Jack looked at him turning his head slowly.

"I don't like this. And there's something about this kid you're not telling me." He said sheepishly, almost like a young boy. Bobby felt bad, he wrapped an arm around his taller younger brothers shoulders.

"I don't like it either but I'm not hiding anything." He lied knowing that If Jack knew it was Fowler he'd get freaked out. "Why don't you go sit down?" He said pushing Jack towards the couch. "Where's ma anyway?"

"Upstairs talking to Frankee." Jack said lying down on the couch watching the two girls watching T.V. and Jerry sat on the recliner. Bobby made his way quietly up the stairs, he knew Evelyn, she was checking over Frankee. He saw the bathroom door creaked open and the light casting a shadow over the floor and wall. He walked over, making sure not to let them knew he was listening out side.

He looked in and saw Evelyn sitting on the side of the shower tube and Frankee sitting next to her on the floor, her elbows resting on her knees and her face cover by her hand. Frankee was still pushing herself against the tube. He didn't know what they were talking about so he started to listen more closely.

"You know it's okay to be scared…" Evelyn said, her voice always calm and soothing. He knew there was more to the conversation, but he only caught the last part.

"No it's not." Frankee interrupted almost as calm. "I feel so weird, like I'm back with Perkins or Anthony, waiting for them to slap me back into reality, literally." She said getting up and looking at her self in the mirror. "I knew this place was too perfect." She whispered. She saw her bruised cheeks and the stitches. She started to shake her head, and then in frustration she pushed one of the glass door, cracking it. "Why do I let this crap happen? Jesus!"

"Stop." Evelyn said grabbing both of Frankees wrists, her hands were shaking still and she pulled her arms away roughly. "You need to calm down, why don't you take one of these to help." She said going into the cabinet.

"I'm not taking those." She said walking out of the bathroom almost hitting Bobby in the face with the door. "Have fun listening, hear anything you like?" Frankee called out coldly as she opened the door to her room. Bobby fallowed her but when he reached the door she walked out caring her MP3 player in one hand and a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in the other.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bobby asked when she passed him, he fallowed her down stairs. She made a cup of coffee then stopped in front of the coat rack put everything in her bag and grabbed her coat and coffee, when she had that on she started to walk to the door. "Are you going to answer my fucking question?" He said angrily.

"I'm going outside." She answered.

"You have a concussion and you're planning on fucking around outside, that sounds like a wonderful god damn idea."

"I don't need a fucking baby sitter, Bobby. I'm just going outside, but don't worry I'll stay on my leash." She said slamming the door shut. Bobby shook is head.

"I like her better when she's in her room throwing shit." Bobby said. Frankee could hear him put decided not to say anything. It was almost five o'clock and she was tired but she couldn't fall asleep even if she wanted to. She was pissed at her self, it was her fault that this was brought into Evelyn's house after all she's done.

She didn't understand why she felt this way felt. She shivered, even though the porch was closed off it was still cold, she took a sip of her hot coffee and quickly took out a cigarette and lit it and looked out the windows on the porch. She took the ace bandage off her hand, it hurt too much with the thing on and she stretched her fingers. It looked like it was going to snow any minute. Her eyes gazed to an indent in the snow, she knew it was where the guy fell.

The longer she looked at it, she noticed something shiny. She realized he was holding her breath not really sure why she was, when she finally let her breath go she didn't know whether it was smoke from the cigarette or the icy air.

She decided to go see what was in the snow, making sure to close the door without making a sound so Bobby didn't come running out. She walked in the footsteps imprinted in the snow till she reached what was shining. Reaching out she picked up a small silver chain that had two dog tags and a cross. Playing with the cold metal, she looked closely at the name imprinted on the tag 'Leonard Roy'.

He hung out with Donnie a lot, they were both on the Basketball team, his nickname was Leroy. She held everything in the palm of her hand, put her cigarette in her mouth and inspected it more carefully, it look like something a lot of the jocks that were going into the army wore because they thought it made them special or something. There was an inscription on the back that she could barely see unless she held the tiny thing close to her face but didn't understand it was just initials, she knew it was from the guy she pushed out the window.

She stood up and gazed down the street, not really sure what to look at. She couldn't really concentrate on anything. She held the necklace in her hand and looked at the to dog tag again, why would this kid want to get rapped up in something so dangerous, and Donnie, why was he going so far when his brother was a corrupted cop? There were so many other questions fluttering in her mind.

Frankee felt her heart skip a beat when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around quickly swinging out to hit whoever was behind her. She winched at the pain from her hand and looked at the person who was rubbing the side of their face.

"Hey, Frankee chill." Jerry said rubbing at his face. "I didn't mean to spook you." He looked at her cradle her hand. "You got one hell of a hit for a girl." She didn't say anything, she bent down and picked up something. "Are you okay?" Jerry asked.

"What… yeah, fine." She said hesitantly. "I'm sorry I hit you, I thought you were going to be someone else." She seemed really jumpy, Jerry thought, but with what she went through today he didn't really expect anything different.

"That's okay, how's your hand." Jerry reached out and looked at her hand. "Man, hope that this didn't do that?" He said noticing it was bruised. "What'd you drop?" Jerry saw a small chain hanging out of her hands.

"Nothing." She said, he watched her stuff it into her pocket and took another drag of her cigarette. She realized how dizzy and a little nauseated she was and closed her eyes and took a deep breath pushing her hair out of her face.

"You shouldn't be out here, Bobby was yelling and screaming about it to Ma so you better head inside." She nodded and took another long drag of her cigarette. "You know those things will kill ya? You're only seventeen and you smoke as much as Jack, when did you start that horrible habit anyway." She laughed at him.

"When I was eleven the house I lived at had two other boy's both older and they smoked pot they asked me to join them and I did, I'm not the brightest cookie. Got caught twice with the shit on me and after the second time I started smoking cigarette."

"How old were you?" Jerry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thirteen, I think, maybe fourteen when I started smoking cigarettes. I can't really remember." She said sounding confused. Frankee walked over to steps and sat down. He nodded his head, he didn't know much about her, but she wasn't much different that than anything any of the boys had done.

"I gotta go, but make sure you get rest, I don't want anything to happen to my little sister again. The girls are in side, I told them to behave but they kept asking questions about you." She nodded. He walked closer to her and crouched down in front of her so he was at eye level. "I know I'm not around much but If you want to talk about anything you know you can call me right?" He didn't know if she was even listening to him. Jerry gave her a pat on the shoulder then got into his car, gave her one last look them drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby finished closing off Frankee's window so no snow would get into her room and went down stairs to help Evelyn in the kitchen as she cooked dinner, not that he was really helping he sat on the counter handing Evelyn seasonings when she asked for them. He looked in the living room, Jack had fallen asleep on the couch with Amelia and Deniela sitting on the floor watching T.V. It had been about an hour and a half since they've been home, Frankee was still out side and there was still no word from Angel yet.

"Hey Ma, can I ask you a question?" Bobby asked.

"Of course sweetie, you can ask me anything, what's on your mind?" She asked in her typical calm voice.

"How did you ever put up with all of us?" She laughed at him and looked at him with a smile.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know. You boys got in to so much trouble but I knew all you needed was somebody to give you a chance."

"What about Frankee? She's so difficult, a temperamental little bitch. She reminds me of Jack when he first came here kind of." Bobby looked at Evelyn, who gave him a look. "All I'm saying is she was what, fifteen when you adopted her, we were all younger then that when you took us in. I heard her say something about Anthony and Perkins slapping sense into her."

"Bobby you know that all of you guys come from a troubled past, her is just more recent than all you boys."

"What actually happened to her?" He heard Evelyn sigh loudly.

"I'm not the one you should ask."

"Maybe not but I'm asking you." Bobby said back to her. Evelyn put the cover over the pan and turned to Bobby.

"Okay, I'll tell you but I shouldn't be." She paused. "She went through foster homes quickly because they couldn't handle her, she started to get into drugs, trouble with the police. I wanted to help her, I always checked up on her, but the last three foster homes she was in she got abused, first one was just emotionally but the second one who was Anthony, physically…"

"You mean he hit her?" Bobby asked angrily interrupting her.

"Yeah but she said it wasn't bad, just a couple bruises every once and a while. After she went to Perkins and he was worse." She stopped taking a deep breath. "During the first month she was there I was told by her social worker she had gone to the hospital three times. When I would try to talk to her she would tell me she fell, or got it in gym class…"

"But you knew, why the fuck didn't any one say something to that fucker. I would've rung his neck." Evelyn put her hand over his.

"Trust me I know you would." She said with a smile. "She never said he touched her, she was scared of him and if she didn't say anything you know we can't do anything."

"How'd Frankee get here?" Bobby asked.

"I went into work and her social worker asked to talk to me, he said that she stole Perkins care and drove it into a brick wall going pretty fast, she left a note in the car for someone to find explaining everything. I went to see her at the hospital when she woke up and talked to her she told me everything in the letter and more. I couldn't leave her like that, so I adopted her. She was really quiet when I first got her here and she would have attacks or freak out, when she did talk she was very irritable. I didn't think I could help her."

"Why didn't you call us home to help you out, I would've been here."

"I knew she couldn't handle you guys being home so I couldn't ask for you help, every time she was hurt was by a guy." Bobby nodded understanding. "I was going to give up on her, but one night she came to me crying, it was the anniversary of her parents death." Evelyn gave him a sad smile. "She told me how her mother always told her to tell her everything, even if it would disappoint her, and she never got a chance to. We stayed up all night and she told me everything, from what drugs she's tried, sex, alcohol to what was going through her head when she tried to kill herself."

Evelyn gave Bobby a few minutes to let everything process and sink in. He thought about it, she had only been living with Evelyn for about a year and a half she still had the memories of what the two bastards did to her fresh in her mind, and what happened to her this morning probably didn't help her much.

"When you two were talking in the bathroom, why did you tell her it was okay to be scared? What's she scared off?"

"She said she felt like she was back at Perkins, and that scared her more than anything, she didn't say why but you can probably guess. It's still a fresh memory to her something she can still visualize. She's only really use to you boys, she horses around with you guys because she knows you're her brothers and you're not going to hurt her. Those guys weren't you and they hurt her." Evelyn turned back to the stove.

"She was almost in tears..." Bobby said out of the blue, Evelyn turned around and looked a him. "But she didn't cry."

"I only saw her really cry once, she doesn't show that emotion too often she tries to make everything seem okay, why don't we finish talking later, Frankee's been out side a long time, almost an hour would you mind going to check on her?"

"One more question, why do her hand shake so much and why does she take medication."

"First of all that's two questions." Evelyn said with a smirk.

"So."

"Like I said she use to have attacks, like a twitch but when they get too bad she would hurt her self by pushing her self against something. When I asked Frankee why she did it she said because she didn't want to hurt anyone else the medication is to help stop it, if you want to know anything else I suggest you at Frankee yourself. Now can you get Frankee?"

Bobby nodded and jumped off the counter giving Evelyn a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He walked through the living room glancing at the girls then at Jack who now had his back facing him and his face hidden under his hands. He smiled and shook his head.

He walked out on the porch, it was dark and at first glance he didn't see anything or anyone there. He opened the door and looked around but didn't see anything there either. He noticed a small light from the end of a cigarette and turned on the light to see Frankee sleeping in the chair with her feet up on another chair.

He walked over and inspected her a little closer. Her hand hung down and her cigarette was burning out by the ash on the ground he knew she just feel asleep a short time ago, her coat was around her tightly, her MP3 layer was on and her left hand was cradled to her chest it still looked swollen and bruised but didn't expected it to be healed yet, but by the look he knew it hurt, since it hurt to look at it.

Bobby reached out and put his hand on the side of her face, she was cold. She moved her face away from his hand and slowly opened her eyes. She looked a little confused almost like she didn't really know where she was as she took her headphones out. Bobby just smiled, he was no stranger to concussions.

"Don't worry you're home." Bobby said watching her sit up. "How you feeling squirt?"

"Like I got hit with a baseball bat." She said with a smirk.

"No shit Sherlock." He answered. "It's cold as hell out here, why are you still out here anyway."

"I was thinking about something, and I guess I fell asleep." She said putting her feet down sitting up straight and rubbing her face. She felt lightheaded and a little nauseated.

"Ma's got supper almost done…" Frankee shook her head with a laugh.

"Food's the last thing I want right now."

"Ma's not gunna let you go with out food, so you might a well pick at it like you normally do." Bobby said sitting in the seat Frankee had her feet on.

"I know the kids who are doing this, or the one behind it at least, but I don't get why? If this is all because I hit him then he's over reacting but if it's some kind of way to get back at you for what you did to his brother then he's being an ass because you didn't he was killed by the cops, right?" Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, but this kid is just fucked up… that's a lot of thinking for a girl who's concussed."

"Yeah my head hurts just thinking about it." She said rubbing her face and Bobby laughed at him. "The one who went out my window is Leroy, I found his necklace in the snow." She said softly handing the necklace to him. "Ma told me I have to talk to the police tomorrow."

"Maybe it's a good thing, this kid's a fucking nut case." He said leaning back.

"I'm sorry." Bobby looked at her for a moment.

"Why the hell are you apologizing about you never did anything."

"It's my fault, if I just kept my mouth shut or walk away like ma says I wouldn't have triggered any of this." She said sadly.

"First of all you're a Mercer, shit happens secondly this isn't your fault. Do me a favor." She nodded for him to go on. "Stop thinking." Frankee smiled with a slight laugh. "Now come on, ma's waiting." He said helping her up and walking into the house behind Frankee.


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn had all the plates out on the table and the girls sitting just waiting for Bobby and Frankee to join them. Frankee sat down and picked at the pasta on her plate Bobby noticed she never lifted her eyes to look at anyone she looked like she was still thinking.

"Hey what did I tell you." Bobby scolded her. "Don't think about anything just relax."

"I wasn't thinking." She muttered quietly. "Where's Jack?" Bobby looked around and didn't see his baby brother anywhere to be found. He looked over in the living room at the couch, but he wasn't there either.

"I'm right here." He said walking down the stairs. He sat down at the table with a yawn.

"Thought you were sleeping on the couch?" Bobby asked.

"Was until you started yelling about god knows what so I went to my room." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh I wanted to remind you three about the banquet in two days." Evelyn said. "I need you three to be there."

"Take the young ones." Bobby said. "I'm not dressing up to go to some stupid party."

"It may be a stupid party, your old social workers are gong to be there and I'm sure they'd like to talk with you. Plus I'm asking you to go for me." Bobby nodded there was no way he was going to say no to her. "Frankee, why isn't your hand wrapped anymore?" Evelyn asked. She shook her head at Evelyn and rested her head in her arms on the table.

"It was bugging me so I took it off." Frankee said. "It's actually kind of numb right now." She said as she poked at it with her fork. Amelia and Deniela laughed. As they sat and ate dinner Frankee kept her head rested on her arms and when ever one of the girls would look at her she made a funny face to make the girls laugh.

"Aunty Frankee, how'd you hurt your hand and your face?" Deniela asked innocently. Frankee sighed loudly and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, little one." She finally said quietly.

"Why don't you two help me with the help Grandma with the Dishes?" Evelyn said patting the two girls on the back. "Aunty's had a long day and is tired. Frankee why don't you go to bed?" She said grabbing the dishes from the table. Bobby and Jack went into the living room Jack played his guitar and Bobby watched T.V. to get out of Evelyn's way so she could clean up the kitchen.

"I'll go in a minute." Frankee answered. "I just want to sit here for a little while." Evelyn didn't say anything and walked into the kitchen. Angel walked in dusting the snow off of his shoulders and put his coat on the coat rack then he sat on the chair by the T.V.

"So what'd you find out about Donnie Boy?" Bobby asked.

"School wise, he's on the basketball team, kiss ass to teachers and is an ass. After that I ran into some kid who knew him but was nerves about something when I asked about it, I thought this kid was going to piss himself, but he didn't say much" Bobby raised and eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Why was this kid so uptight?" Bobby asked.

"He was fine until I told him who I was after that he kind of freaked out." Angel said leaning back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told him who you were." Jack said. Angel looked at him questioningly. "Well you do have a reputation unless that just happen to slip you mind."

"But I've never seen this kid before." Angel said. Jack shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, you didn't think that Victor Sweet thing went all hush hush did you, by word of mouth everyone in Detroit knew about that shit somehow." Jack answered. Bobby nodded.

"What the hell was the kids name anyway?"

"Leonard I think." Angel answered. "I have to get back to Sofi now oh, and I brought that piece of crap car of yours back." Angel said with a smirk.

"Leave my car alone, you ass." Bobby said throwing one of the couch pillow at him. Angel laughed throwing it back hitting Jack instead of Bobby. A couple hours passed and it was now nine, both the little girls were sleeping on the couch with Bobby and Jack.

Jerry quietly walked into the house, knowing that his brothers were most likely awake but the girls were probably sleeping. When he entered the living room he smiled seeing Amelia sleeping on Bobby and Daniela sleeping on Jack. He thanked Evelyn for babysitting then went back into the living room.

"I guess you guys make good pillows." Jerry said.

"Yeah, my arm fell asleep." Bobby answered jokingly.

"Well I should get them home." Jerry said picking up Daniela. "Bobby can you get Amelia for me?" Bobby nodded picking up the young girl so that she didn't wake up. Jack stretched and walked into the dinning room to see Frankee sleeping at the table. He pulled a chair out from the other side of the table and sat down.

He put his arms on the table and rested his head in his hands. With the ways she was sleeping it didn't look comfortable at all but it as probable just the concussion. He started to whistle not sure if she was going to wake up and she did, Frankee opened one eye and just stared at him.

"What are you whistling?" Frankee asked and he laughed.

"I don't really know." He said with a laugh. She smiled and sat up straight. "How do you feel."

"Not bad I have a slight head ach, anyways what's up?" She asked casually.

"Well, it's about nine and you've been sleeping here for a while. I figured you'd want to sleep in a real bed where it's actually comfortable, what do you think?"

"I think sleeping in a forty-five degree angle is a horrible ideal." Jack laughed.

"I agree. Now come on." He said getting up and extended his head to Frankee. She put her arm around his shoulders and Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. When they started walking up the stairs Frankee slipped on one of the steps. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, just clumsy." She answered. Evelyn watched from the bottom of the stairs, just to make sure they didn't fall down the stairs. Frankee opened Bobby's bedroom door, kicked off her shows, threw her coat on a chair and fell down into the bed. "I feel bad" Frankee said.

"And why is that?" Jack asked pulling the blankets up to cover her.

"Because I'm taking Bobby's room."

"Don't worry about it just get some sleep." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and tucked her in. She was like she was an innocent little kid, Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you."

"For what Frankee?"

"For everything, you, ma Bobby and everyone has down for me, you guys are amazing." She said sleepily.

"That's what families are for." He said walking out of the room and closing the door. He made his way back to the living room where Bobby and Evelyn sat on the couch talking. Jack plopped into one of the chairs and Evelyn smiled.

"Is Frankee sleeping?" Evelyn asked, Jack nodded. "Good, I don't know about you boy's but today was a long day."

"Hell yeah it was." Bobby said rubbing his face. "You really making Frankee talk to the cops tomorrow?" Bobby asked Evelyn asked.

"Yes but they're coming here, I told them as much as I knew but that wasn't much."

"It was funny when I called they asked me what you boys did wrong." Evelyn said with a smirk.

"I should go down there and smack the shit out of those little bastards." Bobby said annoyed. Jack smiled, it was something he wouldn't put past Bobby. Evelyn tapped Bobby on the knee.

"Sometimes I wonder if anger management would help you." Evelyn said with a laugh and Jack joined her.

"Hey I'm just as patient as anyone else." Bobby said raising his arms in defense.

"That's bull shit dear." Evelyn said.

"What do you think Jack do I have a temper?" He asked eying his younger.

"Yeah." Bobby gave him a hurt look. "I can't think of Bobby Mercer as a teddy bear, it's just not happening sorry." He said in a smart ass tone.

"Thanks for having my back _bro_." Bobby said sarcastically. "You could've just lied."

"Yeah but it's better if you know the truth." Jack said catching the pillow that Bobby threw at him.

"Well, I have to get to bed." Evelyn said. "I have to go to work early tomorrow. What about you?" She said to Bobby.

"I told them it as a family emergency, I don't think they'd mind me taking off a few days to help Jackie baby sit Frankee." He answered.

"Okay, make sure she's up by ten, officer Holtz and Thomas should be here at that time. Don't go to bed to late. They both gave Evelyn a hug and kiss then she went to bed.

"So Jackie, want to play poker?" Bobby asked shuffling the cards.

"Sure, but I'm shuffling you cheat." Bobby laughed and gave him the cards.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby was still half asleep but he noticed he had a blanket over him. He looked over at the other chair and saw Jack sleep soundly. The coffee table was still covered with the cards of their last game of poker. They stayed up later then either Jack or Bobby had expected.

He got up and stretched, looking down at the table. He looked at what his hand was then grabbed Jack's cards and looked at them. He shook his head then and put the cards down, if they didn't fall asleep Jack would have kicked his ass for the tenth time, he was happy he didn't bet anything.

Bobby rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes as he grabbed a drink from the fridge. Before he could take a sip he noticed the clock at first he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him but then he realized what time it was.

"Oh shit!" He said running through the house, it was eleven thirty. He was late and he knew Evelyn was going to be pissed. He ran to the stairs and stopped almost knocking Frankee down.

"Where's the fire Speedy?" Frankee asked taking a bit of ice cream.

"I didn't get you up in time…"

"I talked to the cops already." Bobby looked at her confused. "Ma already told me what time it was I just made sure I was awake because I knew you weren't going to wake me up in time."

"Oh." Bobby said scratching his head. "So, do you think they'll help any?" Bobby asked.

"Remember I told you one was Leroy?" He nodded. "Well, apparently he turned himself in because he was scared someone was going to kick his ass, Holtz said that someone talked to him but he wouldn't say who, and he fessed up that he did it and ratted out Donnie but they have no idea where the kid is."

"You know who talked to him?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow. Frankee shook her head and said no. "It was Angel."

"Really." She smiled. "He's a piece of work."

"You got that right. So how are you feeling anyway?"

"Not bad, my hand hurts like a bitch and my face is sore." She said pressing on her bruise. "But my head fells fine." She said with a smile. Bobby put an arm around her shoulders and took her spoon taking a bite of her ice cream.

"You should be eating a real breakfast not this crap." She just shrugged and pushed his arm away from her.

"And what? Are you going to make it for me because if you are then I'll pass, I've had your cooking before and I got to tell you the truth it isn't really that good." She said with a smirk.

"Excuse me I'm not a world class cook like you." Bobby said mockingly.

"World class cook, are you kidding me? I've never had a cooking class in my life." She answered walking away from him. He shook his head and walked back into the living room. He sat back on the couch, Frankee must've been washing dishes he thought since he heard the water running in the kitchen.

He picked up the remote and started channel surfing, when he looked over in the other chair where Jack was sleeping he saw that he was awake and had his head resting on the arm rest watching the T.V.

"Morning Cracker Jack." Jack flipped him off. Bobby laughed and continued channel surfing. Frankee leaned against the doorframe just watching to two boys.

"I'm board, why don't we go out and do something." She said sitting next to Bobby.

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Lets just get out of the house."

"I agree." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, this coming from the boy who's got a busted knee and the girl who got nailed with a baseball bat yesterday, I don't think so. Since I'm the oldest I'm in charge and I don't want to go anywhere."

"Well, since I'm twenty two, you really have no authority over me." Jack said sitting up in the chair.

"Come on Bobby stop being a damn couch potato!" Frankee said. "Lets get out of the house just for a few hours, please!" Bobby looked at her for a few minutes then finally signed giving in.

"Fine, you want to get out of the house, lets go play hockey. I can get a pick up game started real quick. Go get dressed, make sure you wrap up your knee and hand. I'm going to call Angel and Jerry." Both Frankee and Jack went up to there rooms to get dressed. Bobby shook his head again.

Bobby called Angel and Jerry, he had managed to convinced Angel to call out of work saying he had a family emergency and convinced Jerry to leave the kids with Camille so they could both come and play hockey.

"Come on you guys, Jerry's going to meet us there but we have to pick up Angel." He yelled up the stairs as he grabbed the sticks. He waited a couple minutes then Jack came down the stairs. "Where's Barbie?"

"She's right here Mr. Pissy." Jack said pointing behind him.

"You do know Ma's gunna be pissed when she finds out." Bobby said. "But if you guys want to get out of the house, then let's go but you better take it easy." Bobby said as they walked to the car.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take it easy on you old man." Frankee said with a smirk. Bobby raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're asking for it little girl." He said messing up her hair.

"Little girl! I'm almost eighteen you jerk." She said sounding insulted but Bobby just laughed. Frankee and Jack sat in the back seat and Bobby drove to Angel's house. Bobby thought about everything that happened yesterday and almost drove past Angels house.

Jack decided he's go and get Angel since he was probably fighting with Sofi about something stupid. When Jack walked into the house he looked back at Frankee.

"I have to ask you one question?" The seriousness in him voice seemed to make Frankee nervous but she nodded for him to continued. "Why did you slam yourself against the cabinet, you were hurting yourself." She looked at the window then back at him.

"I didn't know I was doing it." She answered quietly. "After my parents died I guess I started doing that for some reason, they said it was emotional trauma, but I haven't done it in a while. Old habits die hard. I guess I was just thinking about the shit I brought into Ma's house and felt bad so I take it out on myself." She said with a smile but Bobby gave her a concerned look.

"You confuse me so fucking much sometimes." Bobby said, but not in a rude way. Frankee leaned forward, put her arms across the seat in front of her and rested her head on them looking at Bobby. "You're my sister and I know this is going to sound weird coming from me, but I want to protect and help you. If you're hurting yourself how am I suppose to help?" She just blinked and kept her blue eyes on him.

"Did it really bug you that much?" He nodded she sighed loudly. "Bobby…" She started then stopped and looked away, he could tell she wasn't sure what to say. "You did help me, you were there for me. Until I came to this house I never thought I'd know what a family is again but you, Jack, Evelyn, Jerry and even Angel showed me that I do have a family, knowing that I fucked up like that, just… sucked." She said simply. Frankee sat back in her seat when she saw the two boys coming out.

"You never answered my question though." Bobby said.

"That's because I can't." Frankee answered honestly lighting a cigarette. Jack sat back next to Frankee and Angel got in the passenger seat. He looked back and saw Frankee who gave him a little wave.

"I'd thought you'd still be home sleeping." Angel said with a smirk.

"I didn't have a severe concussion, oh and by the way thanks for talking to Leonard for me." Angel gave her a confused look.

"Okay… Why?"

"Because he turned himself in and spilled the bean on Donnie."

"No problem." Angel said with a confused smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby and Angel were the first ones on the ice talking to other people around to get a pick up game started. Jack and Frankee waited for Jerry when they finally saw him they got on the ice themselves. Jack was a little shaky at first but once he got use to it again he was fine.

"So how'd you get out of sitting with the kids?" Jack asked Jerry.

"Well, Camille was pissed but I convinced her." He said with a smirk. "She kept complaining that it was thirty degrees and that you two shouldn't be out here in your conditions and that Bobby should be smacked up side the head for allowing it." Frankee laughed.

"She's sweet, does she not like Bobby or something?" Frankee asked dragging her stick behind her.

"It's not that she doesn't like him but when he's around I tend to get into trouble around him." Jerry laughed at it. "It really is true I guess." He said tapping Jack on the shoulder. "We should know right." Jack smiled.

"Come on you three you're on my team, now stop pissing around and let's play some hockey first to ten wins." Bobby yelled. The game started off quick, the guys on the other team didn't like the fact that a girl was playing but didn't question Bobby. All the boys still played rough, even Jack.

The players of the other team were taking it easy on Frankee because she was a girl and because they didn't know what the Mercer boys would do to them until she tripped one with her hockey stick and took the puck then she tackled another who was going to try and take out Jack's bad knee from behind.

The other team decided to call a break after an hour and a half of playing. Angel laughed at them since they were loosing. When Frankee skated to the side she threw off her jacket and the long sleeved shirt she was wearing so she was only wearing a tank top.

"What are you doing? It's freezing out here." Jerry said. Jack and Bobby took off there coats too.

"Are you kidding me?" Frankee said wiping sweet off her forehead. "It's like a thousand degrees here."

"Yeah, Jerry. Did you see how hard Frankee's been playing?" Bobby said patting her roughly on the back. "That tackle was awesome."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Jack said, Frankee just nodded and looked down at her scraped elbow.

"No problem, I've got your back." She said with a wink.

"Okay then let's get back to the game." Bobby said going back out on the ice. "Come on girls!" He yelled to the other team. "We have to finish kicking your ass." The game went on for another hour before the other team lost. They were a good challenge, Bobby thought.

"Hey Frankee this was you're first time playing hockey, so did you enjoy it?" Angel asked putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked out. She looked down at her arms, seeing scrapes and bruises from the hits she took and gave.

"Yeah, but I need a shower, are they always this rough?" She asked. Bobby laughed looking at the scrapes and seeing his brothers also being banged up.

"Ma's gunna kill me, look at you guys. It's like we just went to war with someone." Bobby said with a laugh.

"Yeah and we have to go to that banquet tomorrow." Jack said.

"Are you going?" Bobby asked Angel, but he shook his head.

"Nah, told ma me and Sofi had plans and I don't want to bail on her again." Angel answered. "You know how she can get."

"Yeah, she gets completely crazy." Bobby said sarcastically. Angel eyed his annoyed.

"Don't go there men."

"Anyways, what about you Jer are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm also bringing the girls and Camille." He said with a smile. "I just need you guys to help me keep an eye on the girls."

"Why? They're not bad girls." Jack said.

"When I mean keep an eye on them I meant keep them away from Bobby, last time he taught them a swear and they said it to everyone." They all laughed.

"We could always duck tape his mouth shut." Frankee said putting her hand over his mouth. "Then that way he can't teach them any bad words and we don't have to listen to him talk for a night." Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and pushed Frankee's hands away.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault they asked me what an asshole was so I told them." Bobby answered defending him self.

"No you didn't." Jack said. "You pointed at some dude you didn't like then when he came over to the table to talk to ma Daniela said 'hi asshole' and the guy gave you a dirty look." He said with a laugh.

"How was I suppose to know he'd come over, it was still funny though." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I have to get going." Jerry said. "I've got to fallow the girls' schedule. See you guys tomorrow." Jerry walked and got into his car and drove off. Bobby drove Angel back to his house then headed home.

"You think ma's home yet?" Jack asked Bobby, he looked down at his watch it was almost four.

"She should be home soon. I don't think she's gunna be home early." He answered. When Bobby pulled up in front of the house Evelyn's van was in the driveway. "Well, she's home." He said with a grin. The three walked into the house and was met by Evelyn who look a little annoyed.

"What happened to you three and where are your coats? Do you want to get sick?" Evelyn asked noticing the scrapes, cuts, and bruises on their arms.

"We were just playing hockey." Bobby answered. "Know big deal you know who boys can be."

"And girl." Frankee corrected.

"Yeah and it got too hot to have our coats on." Jack added.

"You weren't suppose to be playing at all, your knee is never gunna heal."

"Just think of it as exercise, it's good for him." Bobby said. Evelyn put her hand over her face.

"And let me guess." She said looking at Frankee. "You were playing too." Frankee nodded.

"But I wrapped my hand." She said with a smile.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys." Evelyn said walking into the house.

"And girl." Frankee corrected again.

"Go get cleaned up, I'm going to order pizza for dinner. I really don't feel like cooking." She said walking into the kitchen. Frankee was the first one to come down the stairs. She sat next to Evelyn on the couch. Evelyn but a hand on Frankees arm and noticed an ice burn, she shook her head. "Did you have fun at least? You didn't get hurt too bad did you?" Evelyn asked with a smile.

"No, I'm fine. I was more worried about Jack." She answered. Frankee jumped when Jack jumped over the back of the couch and sat down beside her.

"Worried about me now why would you be worried about me?" Jack asked laughing that he scared her.

"Well, because that dumb douche bag tried to take out your knee." She answered. Evelyn gave them a surprised look. "Don't worry I took him out before he did anything."

"And it was awesome!" Bobby said walking into the room and sitting in the recliner next to the couch and put his feet up. Frankee smiled and shook her head. Suddenly someone knocked on the front door and Jack flinched a little, Frankee tapped him on the shoulder then got up and grabbed the money. When she came back she had the pizzas in her hand.

"Did you hold your breath the whole time I was gone?" She asked Jack but he just shrugged. "Don't worry I don't blame you."

"We should watch a movie." Bobby said getting two beers and throwing one at Jack.

"I have to perfect movie!" Frankee said she quickly got up and ran to her room when she came down she had two movies in her hands. "Okay since I love things that make me laugh we could either watch Dogma or Without A Paddle?"

"Two very funny movies." Jack said.

"Frankee you pick." Bobby said. She smiled and opened on of the cases and put the DVD in. "What are we watching squirt?"

"Without A Paddle, duh. It's my favorite movie." She said with a smile sitting back down between Evelyn and Jack. Evelyn watched them they were all tired from the game and started to doze off. By the end of the movie, an hour and a half later, they were all sound asleep. Instead of waking them she got out a couple blankets and covered them.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack woke up with a start sitting up when he heard something fall, and sighed loudly when he realized he was still in the living room and looked around at Bobby sleeping in the chair in front of him and Frankee next to him at the other end of the couch. He looked up at the clock and saw it was almost twelve o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Sorry." Frankee said. Jack looked at her quickly, her eyes were still closed and she looked like she was sleeping, at first he thought he was hearing things but then she opened he eyes and apologized again. He nodded.

"Don't worry about what did you drop anyway?" He asked leaning back in the couch.

"I accidentally knocked the cup the off the end of the table." She said sitting up and moving next to him. She yawned and turned on the T.V, that Evelyn must've turned off. She kept changing the channel until she found an old comedy show and left it on.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't know the table was so close." She kind of embarrassed. "I'm surprised he didn't wake up." Frankee said pointing at Bobby.

"Bobby could sleep through a fucking hurricane and not know it even passed." Jack said rubbing his face again.

"I'd wake up for that." Bobby said in a sleepy tone.

"I thought you were sleeping." Jack asked.

"I am." Bobby answered. Frankee started to laugh out of know where. Both Bobby and Jack looked at her for a moment confused but had to laugh because her laugh was contagious.

"It wasn't that funny." Bobby said. She shook her head and continued to giggle.

"Sorry I'm tired." She said putting her arms behind her head. "Just the way you said it… Jesus." She said giggle again. "It made me laugh." Bobby smiled at her.

"You're weird." All she did was laugh again. Bobby pulled the blanket that was over him off, got up and stretched.

"You can go to your room if you want I'll crash on the couch." Bobby went to protest but Frankee stop him. "Just shut up, it's your room take it." He gave in and went to his room. "Care to join me?" Frankee asked Jack extending her hand to help Jack up.

"Sure." He said taking her hand. "Where are we going?"

"In the kitchen to have a cigarette." He looked at her confused. Frankee jumped on the counter and opened the window. It was cold but at least the smoke wouldn't stay in the house, Evelyn hated it when one of them smoked in the house. Jack leaned against the counter and looked out the window.

"Why don't you just go outside?" Jack asked.

"If I was in my room I'd go on the roof but that lazy ass hasn't fixed it yet." She said with a laugh, Jack smiled and threw his cigarette out the window. "And I don't like just sitting out side at night, it gives me the creeps."

"I'm going to bed if you want you can take my room and I'll crash on the couch." But Frankee shook his head at him.

"No, don't play that card with me you little bastard, I'm not taking your room now go to bed." She said throwing a kitchen towel at him. He laughed and walked away. She could hear him going up the stairs and then the door close. She took the last drag, threw the cigarette bud out the widow too then jumped down off the counter and closed the window and headed up stairs herself.

She tired to be quiet but it seemed like no matter how hard she tried to be quiet the stairs squeaked. Finally she just gave up with trying to be quiet and ran up the stairs, instead of going to one of her brothers rooms she opened Evelyn's door quietly. She could see her sleeping quietly.

She walked over to the side of the bed that Evelyn wasn't sleeping on and crawled into the bed. Evelyn's back was facing Frankee but she just wrapped the blankets around herself and put her head on the pillow. Evelyn turned around and smiled at her.

"Did I wake you up?" Frankee asked her.

"Yes but, it's okay." Evelyn said softly. "What are you doing here Frankee? You're not a little girl." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I just figured that…" Evelyn laughed quietly. "I didn't want to take Bobby or Jacks room.

"So you decided to steal mine?"

"Maybe." Frankee said with a smile.

"Okay, get some sleep." Evelyn said she watched Frankee close her eyes. Evelyn pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, then closed her eyes and fell asleep herself. When six o'clock came the alarm clock went off, Evelyn quickly turned it off but not before watching Frankee pull the pillow over her head to try to block the annoying buzzing sound.

Evelyn got her self ready for work, before she went down stairs she checked on the two boys, first she went to Jacks room. He always moved a lot when he slept, his covers were kicked off. She grabbed his covers and pulled them up around him. Then she checked on Bobby, all she could see was one of his hands sticking out of the blankets besides that he was covered under his blankets.

She shook her head, they all still seemed like little kids to her. She could remember when they all first came here. How Jack was shy and quiet. How Bobby got into so much trouble. How Frankee was a mixture of both. How Angel was loud and Jeremiah was in trouble and loud. She was happy with the way all of them turned out even with their mistakes, she was happy to call them hers.

Work went by pretty quick, Evelyn thought, she helped place a child in a good home. Everyone seemed to be kind of tense about the banquet tonight and it made Evelyn laugh. It wasn't a big deal, at least to her. She helped with arrangements and decorations and lost track of time. Finally she decided she had to get home and get Bobby, Frankee and Jack ready to go to this thing. When she got home she found the three of them in the living room playing a game.

"What are you guys doing?" Evelyn asked noticing none of them had even gotten dressed.

"Bobby hooked up the play station." Jack said keeping his eyes on the T.V. screen.

"You do know it's almost five right?" She asked they all nodded but didn't move. "We have to be there by six so you should start getting ready. Are you almost done?"

"Their done." Frankee said standing up. "You both got your ass kicked by a girl, again!"

"Bitch." Both boys said in unison. Frankee just flipped them off.

"Okay, okay. Go get ready I want you all to dress nice, that means you too Frankee." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, you have to dress like a girl." Bobby teased.

"I know that she shot back." It was time to leave and Evelyn waited by the door, she looked down at her watched and back up to the stairs.

"Come on, time to go." Evelyn said. Bobby was to the first to walk down the stairs. "Thought I'd never see you in a dress shirt and tie."

"Only for you." He said grabbing his coat. Jack was next, he grabbed his long coat and striped scarf. "Why didn't you ware a tie?" Bobby asked Jack, Jack just laugh.

"I don't like ties." He said with a smirk.

"Frankee, lets go." Evelyn said.

"I'm coming Jesus." She said walking down the stairs. She had on a black skirt that was just above her knees and a black and white blouse, her makeup was the way she always had it and he long hair was left down

"Wow, you actually are a girl." Jack teased and Bobby laughed.

"No duh, I'm a girl, what the hell did you think these were?" He said putting her hands on her boobs.

"Don't listen to them." Evelyn said. "You look fine." Frankee smiled, and grabbed her coat. They took Evelyn's van and got there quickly. People were already there.

"Hey ma, what is this banquet for anyway?" Frankee asked.

"It's kind of like a fund raiser for different places, like foster homes, schools, hospitals and things like that." Frankee just nodded. Evelyn guided them in, Frankee looked around and was suddenly stopped when someone grabbed her arm. When she looked at the person she pulled her arm away and looked at him in surprise.

"Donnie? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked quietly, before he could say anything Bobby called out her name.

"Are you coming or are you too busy talking to boys." He said in a mocking tone.

"Go, I have to talk to my friend." He just nodded and walked away. Donnie grabbed her arm again and pulled her into the utility closet. Frankee turned on the light.

"Heard your damn brother got Leroy to turn himself in." He said quickly. Frankee watched him. He looked so different, instead of being calm and cool he like he hadn't slept and was very agitated. "You know if your family didn't start this crap I wouldn't be put in this situating." He said angrily.

"Your dick head brother started it, he helped some guy get Evelyn and Jack shot, there the only family I have Donnie I don't care if that means anything to you or not, but, that's the only family I have. Your brother was a bad person you shouldn't be trying to avenge him for any reason."

"The police came to my house, as soon as I saw them I climbed out my window," He said, Frankee didn't know why he was telling her this. "My mom walked into my room and she started talking to my father when they couldn't find me, my mom asked why I had to be so much like him. I could just tell that she was disappointed."

"You're lucky you still have parents to share that emotion." She said sadly thinking about it. Tomorrow was going to be a bad day it was make it nine years that her parents had been gone, she was mad that she had forgotten. "If it really bugs you that much do something about it, are you really that stupid." He gave her a weird look.

"I can't do that, turn myself in, do you know what they do to young kids who get arrested?"

"I've been arrested before dumb ass, it's not too bad." She said rolling her eyes. "You can stop trying to get sympathy from me, because you're not going to get it."

"No, I mean look at me! I'm young, cute face, nice hair. I'd be like a toy."

"Conceded much?" But Donnie gave her another look. "You wouldn't be sent to a prison, you'd go to a local jail for a few days first." Donnie let out a frustrated sigh and sat on the ground. "Look, let's call a truce, I hit you, you hit me. Okay?" She gave him her hand to shake.

"Okay but that doesn't solve anything, what the hell do I do?" He asked. Frankee pinched the bridge of the nose with her thumb and index finger with annoyance.

"You have two options, turn yourself in or run." He looked at her funny. "I don't really think you're a bad person, maybe insensitive, selfish, and a jerk…"

"Okay I get it, I'm an asshole. Go on."

"Anyways, just get out of Detroit, go someplace else. Like friends or other family."

"I could go…"

"Don't tell me just go." Frankee said walking out of the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, just go. Don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you." Frankee said walking into the banquet hall. She couldn't believe she just let him go, what was she thinking? She found Evelyn sitting with an older man at a table who she figured was Mr. Bradford the lawyer. When she got to the table and sat down she was right that it was Mr. Bradford.

"Where'd your friend go?" Evelyn asked.

"He was just leaving." She answered. Evelyn gave Frankee a smile, she noticed Frankees attitude seemed to change, she seemed agitated.

"Well, hello there Frankee. How are you feeling?" Mr. Bradford said like he was talking to a little kid. Frankee got up and started to walk away she wasn't going to be treated like a baby.

"I'm going to see if I can find a drink." Frankee called out.


	14. Chapter 14

Frankee walked around the place it was bigger then she thought it was going to be, she didn't find Bobby or Jack anywhere but she found the mini bar and ordered a Blue Hawaiian, she said it was for Evelyn but when she was far enough away she started to drink it. Nobody really noticed when someone asked she just said it was blue raspberry juice since it didn't smell like there was alcohol in it.

"Frankee." She turned around to see Jerry and smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" Camille asked giving Frankee a hug. Frankee waved at the girls and they smiled.

"Ma's at that table talking to Mr. Bradford over there." She said pointing at that table. "As for the other two I have no idea." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Come on I think everyone's starting to sit don't." Camille said. Frankee guided them to the table. When they got to the table Evelyn was sitting next to Mr. Bradford. Jerry and Camille said their hello's then sat down next to Evelyn with the two girls across from them. Frankee sat at the end.

Finally Jack and Bobby turned up both with a beer in hand. Jack sat down next to Frankee who was leaning back on the back legs of the chair balancing it, he could tell that she was board. Frankee looked up and noticed the bar tender walking there. She quickly grabbed the glass and slid it to the other end of the table so it was in front of Evelyn even though it was empty. Everyone at the table saw what she did.

"Hello Evelyn, I just wanted to make sure you liked your drink." The man said putting his hand on her shoulder, she looked over at Frankee and shot her a look but Frankee looked away. She nodded and the man took the cup. "Would you like another one?"

"No thank you." She said nicely as the man walked away. "Frankee, are you drunk?" Frankee smiled.

"No, it takes a lot more then that one glass to get me drunk but it was good." She answered. Bobby cocked his head and looked at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked looking at Frankee funny she just turned her head away and didn't say anything.

"When we get home, you and I are having a talk, do you hear me?" Evelyn asked but she didn't respond. Jack nudged her arm she looked at him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked quietly so only she could hear.

"I forgot." She answered sighing heavily then, slammed her back down on the ground put her arms on the table and rested her head on her hands. Jack looked at her strange for a moment. The banquet went on for five hours and Evelyn was the last one to leave at eleven. They all said their goodbyes to Jerry, Camille and the girls. The ride home was quiet, more of an awkward silence. When they got to the house Frankee started to go up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Evelyn asked putting her hands on her hip. Frankee turned around on the stairs to face her.

"To change my clothes." She answered.

"No you're not, get your ass in the living room now." Bobby said angrily. She flinched at Bobby's harsh tone but did what he said. She sat down on the couch Evelyn sat in the recliner Jack leaned against the door frame and Bobby sat right on the coffee table so he was right in front of Frankee.

"What the fuck is your problem? Get in a fight with your little boyfriend. Now you have a hissy fit?" Bobby asked annoyed.

"Calm down Bobby." Jack said.

"Shut up Jack. Are you gunna answer my question or sit there and sulk? Ma had done so much for you, and you treat her like that. Did you know that if someone found out that you pulled that little stunt you could've got Ma in trouble?" Bobby said eyeing her.

"Bobby stop, please." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Stop what? I haven't done anything only ask you a few questions that you have yet to answer!" She still remained silent and her head was down. "Look at me Frankee." She lifted her head a little bit. "What the fuck where you thinking? Well?"

"I was thinking how the hell could I just let him go like that and how could I forget." She finally said. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You're doing this for a boy?" Bobby said throwing his hands up. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Donnie! That's who I let go!" She said covering her face with her hand. "I told him to leave Detroit and that I wouldn't say I saw him so he could get out of here."

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"Because he didn't want to go to jail." She said sarcastically.

"Why did you really do it?" Evelyn asked.

"I envy him." She said slowly. "He started talking about him parents, I just…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I started to think of mine." Then she looked at Evelyn. "What's tomorrow I forgot?"

"That's really not a big deal right now, so don't change the subject." Evelyn responded.

"Not a big deal?" Frankee said questionably. "It's a big deal to me, one of the biggest actually." She said standing up. "The day some drunk bastard took my fucking family from me! How can I forget, how could I not remember something like that?"

"You're human." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm human." She whispered and walked out of the room and up the stairs. They were all quiet for a little bit until Evelyn stood up.

"Oh how could I forget?" She said sounding mad. Then she looked down at her watch, it was almost eleven thirty. The heard a couple crashes come from up stairs they could tell Frankee went to her room but everything settled down. It was an hour later and when Bobby decided to check on her. He knocked on the door but got no answer, so he opened the door.

"Hey Frankee?" He said walking in when he looked around the room it didn't look like anyone was there, he thought maybe she was sleeping but when he pulled the cover off the bed there was only a couple pillows under it. He noticed the covering was off the window. He looked out the window and saw her car gone.

"She's gone." Bobby said walking down the stairs.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jack asked.

"Exactly what I said, she's fucking gone."

"Maybe she just went into someone else's room." Evelyn said going to check for herself.

"If that's true then someone stole her car." Bobby said grabbing his keys and Evelyn's keys and threw them at Jack. "We're going to look for her, I'll call Jerry and Angel to help too, Ma stay here incase she comes home."

"Wait…" Evelyn said but they were both gone. She sat down on the couch and sighed. She had a good idea where Frankee was heading but she just waited for the boys to return home.

Frankee had stopped at the store and picked up some flowers, since it was past twelve it was the next day. She arrived at a gate of a cemetery, it was locked but that wasn't going to stop her. She pushed the flowers through the gate and a box she had hidden under her bad then climbed over the gate picked up her things and started walking through the snow.

Bobby grew agitated. He didn't know where else to look so he headed back home, where everyone else had turned up. Everyone said the some thing, they didn't find her and really didn't know where else to look. Evelyn took her keys back from Jack.

"Get in the van all of you." The all looked at Evelyn funny. "I think I know where she is."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Bobby asked.

"You left before I could say anything." She said grabbing her coat. "Now get in the van." They did as she said.

Frankee finally made it to here she wanted to be. She slit the dozen of roses and put six in front of each stone then placed the box between them.

"Why did you guys leave me?" She asked quietly as she sat in the snow. "I mean I can't do anything right, I've even fucked up with the best people, the only ones I've been happy to call family. I'm loosing it" Then she laughed to herself. "Now I'm talking to stone, you can't even hear me." She said sighing loudly. She opened the box and took out a couple cards and looked at them.

Evelyn pulled into a drive way, the boys looked around seeing the tall gate. When Evelyn came to a stop they got out of the car. They saw her car and started to look around. Jack could hear Bobby start to yell but he ignored it. He looked at the Gate and how high it was and started to climb when he got to the other side then jumped down.

"You coming?" Jack asked.

"You boys go I'll wait here." Evelyn said leaning against the car.

"Come on you delinquents." Bobby said as he made his way over. The four of them walked together through the graveyard and fallowed the footprints. They finally arrived and they saw her sitting on the snow, reading a card with her lighter for light.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked sitting next to her. She looked at him and smiled then lit the card on fire and threw it in front of her. Bobby, Angel and Jerry sat down too.

"I've been getting my parents birthday cards, Anniversary card, even mothers and fathers days cards since they died and I kept them in this box. But I realized, it's stupid because they can never read them so why get them." She said lighting another.

"You know time is suppose to make the pain stop." Angel said giving her a concern look but she nodded.

"It makes it worse." She answered. "Why did you guys come here anyway?"

"To take you home." Jerry answered. She smiled. "Are these your parents?"

"No, those are stone slabs, but it's their names." She said picking put another card but this time throwing it in the box so they all catch on fire then watching it. "I'm stupid…"

"No you're not Frankee." Angel said.

"Yeah I am. I don't know what to act about things but when I do I overreact and blow everything out of line."

"I will give you that." Bobby said and she punched him in the arm. "Frankee you can't live in the past, you have to get over this. I don't mean to forget them but hold your self back because of it all its gunna do is make you mad and angry, or in your terms stupid."

"Okay mad and angry are the same thing." She said with a laugh. "But I get your point, I just don't know how."

"That's why you have us." Jack said putting an arm around her shoulder. "We can be there for you if you let us." He said with a smile, it was the same thing she had said to him.

"That sounds familiar." She answered.

"So are you ready to go home?" Bobby asked. She nodded and got up giving each of her brothers a hug.

"What would I do without you bastards." She said as they started to walk to the gate. "How did you guys get here anyway?"

"Ma drove us, we would've been here sooner if Bobby just asked he if she knew where you went." Jack said and Bobby flipped him off.

"Hey, not my fault." Bobby said as they got to the gate and climbed back over. Evelyn gave her a hug.

"Sorry it took so long to get here…"

"Yeah, I know. Bobby was being a hot head." She said as they all laughed and Bobby rolled his eyes.


End file.
